kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Eternal
may refer to any of the following characters. Jun Kazu.png| Jun Kazu (Red Flare/Utopia Dopant) Daido.png| Katsumi Daido (Blue Flare and Strengthening Armament) PFN6igq.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal (Battride War) Katsumi AW.png| Katsumi Daido (Another World) Forms is Eternal's weaker/incomplete form in the V-cinema Kamen Rider W Returns of Kamen Rider Eternal. This form of Eternal was accessed by Jun Kazu using the standard Eternal Memory, but due to incompatibility with the memory, he could only access the Red Flare form. Unlike it's Blue Flare counterpart, it lacks the extra Memory Slots, and Eternal Robe, and the flame designs on the arms and leg bands are red instead of blue, true to this form's name. - Blue Flare= 1= |-| 2= Through the Lost Driver and the T2 Eternal Memory, Katsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal. Eternal's Maximum Drive with the Eternal Edge is the , a power wave that cancels out all other Gaia Memories. Like most Riders in Kamen Rider W, Eternal has an English letter motif, in this case the letter E. Eternal is also adorned with a black cape after transformation. His catchphrase is which is a more brutal counterpart to Double's catchphrase. Eternal's mask slightly resembles a horned owl and an infinity symbol. His primary Motifs are the letter E and a military commando. This form is called Eternal's form, as revealed in Kamen Rider W Returns, which is more powerful than the incomplete Red Flare form. - Strengthening Armament= By filling all 26 of his Memory Slots through the T2 Zone Memory, Eternal enters his mode. In this mode, he is able to absorb the X-Bicker's energy to produce the Eternal Wave to execute the Maximum Drive utilizing the Eternal Edge. However, the Strengthening Armament is only usable in Blue Flare form. }} Equipment Lost Driver The Lost Driver is a second generation Memory Driver belt originally used by Kamen Rider Skull. To transform Daido puts the T2 Eternal Memory into the Memory Slot and undergoes the transformation. Maximum Slots In addition to the Maximum Slots on the Lost Driver and the Eternal Edge, Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare has a series of Maximum Slots on belts around his chest, right arm, and left leg, for a total of 26 for every T2 Gaia Memory. Gaia Memories *'Eternal Memory': The original Eternal Memory is similar to it's T2 counterpart albeit imperfect, simply preventing movement for users of T1 Gaia Memories. When used by incompatible users, the Memory only allows access the Red Flare form. Jun Kazu even commented that when he received the memory, he was told it was a "fickle Memory" However, for more compatible users like Katsumi, they can access the Blue Flare form. After Eternal was able to defeat Eyes Dopant, the original Eternal Memory was damaged, as it was simply a prototype, and Katsumi decided to discard it, saying that he would find the Memory again. *'T2 Eternal Memory': Kamen Rider Eternal's primary Gaia Memory, used for the transformation and Maximum Drives. This unique Gaia Memory has power over other Gaia Memories, neutralizing the original Gaia Memories use and allows Eternal to access the power of the other T2 Gaia Memories without transforming with them. *'T2 Unicorn Memory': One of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. Used to create an energy drill around his fist for a Rider Punch Maximum Drive. He used only this memory once to defeat Kamen Rider Joker. *'T2 Zone Memory': One of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. Used to gather the other T2 Memories in one place when placed into the Maximum Slot on the Lost Driver. Eternal Edge The is Eternal's primary combat knife that is summoned through the powers of the Eternal Memory. When the Eternal Memory is placed in the weapon's Memory Slot it initiates the Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive which disables the original Gaia Memories. With the Eternal Memory, it can initiate the Bloody Hell Blade finisher, which a glowing blue sword beam is released from the weapon. When the Zone Memory and Eternal Memory are placed into the Maximum Slot on the Lost Driver and the weapon's Memory Slot, it initiates the Eternal Never End Maximum Drive finisher, where a huge ball of energy is formed above Eternal and drop at the opponent. Legend Rider Devices : Based on Kamen Rider Eternal. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Eternal is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Eternal. - Ridewatch= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Eternal Strengthening Armamenthttps://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/759/, this Ridewatch would provide access to the EternalArmor. It is dated 2009. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Eternal_Ridewatch.png|Eternal Ridewatch KRZiO-Eternal_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Eternal Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider W **''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal'' **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 45: 2019: Eternal Party **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Villains Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Movie Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders